Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Spirit of the Witch
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: November 2, 2015 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 1hr 25min |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Family Comedy Fantasy Horror Mystery Thriller |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: Mystery, Witchcraft, Ghosts, the Ed |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): KingOfWiki1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): KingOfWiki1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: James L. Venable |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: PG Some violence, scary scene. It's will be almost PG-13. |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Wizard School of Magic |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Alien Invaders |} Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Legend of the Witch's Ghost also knowns as (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Spirit of the Witches Ghost or short title: Witches Ghost) and it a sixth film of The New Adventure of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and Friends. Principle Antonucci taking the Kids camping out to home town of Oakhaven in New England and some went spooky wrong. Plot At Nighttime Peach Creek Jr. High with all the cars were parking and see the Peach Creek's School Award Night. Inside the stadium, the Principle giving them award to the Kids and Double D, but Except Ed and Eddy who did not get award this year, then the Principle want to come out Ben Ravencroft the best horror writer novel, Double Dee was shock, cause he was his biggest fan of him. Double D walk up and shake his hand. Ben speaking about to come down to his small town Oakhaven in New England and cheers for him. The Next morning, when the Eds are having sleepover, Double D look at the Clock it's 7:45. Double D was shock, they late for catching the school bus to Oakhaven, so the Eds can take they Car and bring there Eddie with them. The Eds follow the School Bus and lead them to Oakhaven. They arrived to Oakhaven and there a alot of people, because there a concert tomorrow night featuring "What's Going On?" the band who from England. Eddie dig a hole and found a old shoes. Ed, Eddy and Eddie were dying of hungry so Mayor, (who is making the town excited) takes them to the famous Restaurant, except Edd is stilling behind and following Ben to his house. They arrived to restaurant and meet Jack (the Cooking guy who order his place). Meanwhile Edd and his friends arrived to his place see his office to see his made all of his author he made. Kevin say to Ben about the picture of Sarah Ravencroft. Ben tell them the story of Sarah is in year of 1700s and she was a very nice beautiful lady and helps the people is been sick. Edd realize the picture of same old tree. That's night, Ed, Eddy and Eddie saying thanks to Jack for all of good food, but Jack is tired of him and have to clean up many plates. They walking to nowhere and starting to scary because the place with nobody, quiet and too dark. Then the wind is blow and boys are looking at sky and the Green blast out of the tree and with a very loud scream. They run for there life and green witch catch after them and end up smash into the guys. Ed and Eddy told them there is a green witch is attack them. Edd and Sarah look at these tree and broke down. They saw a dark rainbow and rock sound. They heading to the dark forest and found the What's Going On? Band were practise and play the song "What's Going On?". They like the song and so they just stand there and watch. While the concert is over there including the band Thron the leader of the band, Luna the piano and Dusk the drum. So there everybody is heading back to Hotel. Except Ed and Eddy were following the Mayor thinking he is the green witch. So the Eds are follow him and mayor heading to old darkness warehouse and Ed and Eddy are sneaking in and heard a noise and they look up and saw a green witch appear and attack the Ed and Eddy and they run and smash in to a wall and the mayor and into the hotel and run into Double D and Ben. Back where Ed and Eddy being attack. Double D have idea to continue to the corent Gallery Cast and character Absent * The Kanker Sisters * Leo Music Music composer by James L. Venable. James has return from the originally fanon film Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy on Zombie Island. And featuring a guest star Avril Lavigne who made 3 song "What's Going On", "Heart on Fire" and "Witch's Ghost (We Got a Problem)" Notes Old title # Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Ghost of Sarah Ravencroft # Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Legend of the Witch's Ghost # Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Spirit of the Witch # Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Spirit of Witch's Ghost # Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Witch's Ghost Following - up of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Alien Invasion The seventh film Whre Ed find a New Species that turns The Kids, the Teachers and Everyone into slaves. Gallery File:Posterf0c857859e67944fee12b838e5cd6c3c09335e0c.jpg|Old Movie Poster File:KANKERS.jpg|Eddy's Scream. File:Extreme_Closeup.jpg|Ed's scream. File:0_(1).jpg|Ed mays faces the Witch. File:Eee.jpg|The Eds tired to escape from Ben Ravencroft. File:EEnE6movie.jpg|Movie poster #1 File:Poster68c5aa4d7865ea289118761df2c547d93a346e88.jpg|Movie poster #2 Quotes *'TBT': Category:Movies Category:The movie Category:The New Adventure of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and Friends